


Tredd x Reader - FWB: Chapter 1

by louisvuittontrashbags



Series: FWB [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisvuittontrashbags/pseuds/louisvuittontrashbags
Summary: Tredd tries out a friends with benefits arrangement with the Reader, a fellow Glaive.





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay okay, my turn. Never have I ever…” Pelna wrinkles his nose, thinking for a few moments. “Uh… been peed on.”

You look around the table, waiting to see who drinks. Libertus raises his bottle to his lips without hesitation. Nyx squints. “Does it count if you peed on somebody?”

Pelna shrugs. “Uh… sure, I guess.”

Nyx takes a deep drink, followed by Crowe. Pelna gapes at his friend. “What?!”

“Don’t judge me! I’m down to try anything once… and it wasn’t that bad.”

Libertus high fives Crowe over Pelna’s head. “Open-mindedness runs in the family.”

“Will you stop with the damn little sister shit when we’re talking about sex?” Crowe rolls her eyes. “I swear, Libertus…”

“Okay, but what about you, Y/N?”

All eyes look to you. You curl your fingers around the glass of your drink, teasing them, but a harsh jeer cuts you short.

“Wow, they’re really just letting anyone in here now, aren’t they?”

Tredd Furia and Luche Lazarus, two of your fellow Glaives stand before you with their usual smirks. Tredd gives you a quick wink, and to your surprise you find yourself feeling somewhat happy to see him. The same can’t be said for your friends, however.

“We’re at the same bar, you idiot. I see you here every weekend.” Crowe glares at him, but Luche only snorts.

“Well I guess now we know why there’s nobody worth picking up in here… you losers must have scared them off.”

“Now now, Luche. I wouldn’t say nobody…” Tredd leans casually against the table, looking directly at you. Crowe makes a gagging sound, but Libertus rises to his feet.

“Fuck off, Tredd. The lady ain’t interested.”

“Y/N can speak for herself…”

You want to tell him to leave for your friends’ sake, but he’s looking far too good tonight to dismiss offhand. You bite your lip, and he grins, knowing he’s got you on the ropes. When you scoot back to make room for him in the booth, a collective groan comes up from the table.

“Oh come on!!!”

“Seriously, Y/N??”

“Well this night is fucking over.”

“This is bullshit!”

Tredd slides into the booth next to you, completely ignoring the chorus of anger to the other side of you. He throws his arm around your shoulders, and you can smell his aftershave… actually, _knowing Tredd, it’s probably body spray._ The feeling of his hard body so close to yours has you already imagining how the night will end, and the mental image of Tredd on top of you is dangerously tempting.

“So, Y/N…” Tredd is all but whispering, his lips ghosting against your ear as he speaks. “You married to these geeks or are you a free woman for the night?”

“Keep dissing my friends and this conversation is over.”

Tredd pulls you closer, and you curse him inwardly. He’s done this to enough women to know he’s got you, and both of you know it. “You’re so cute when you get all feisty… let me take you home and make it up to you.”

Before you can answer he leans in to steal a kiss, and your friends’ complaints melt into an unintelligible blur of angry noise. His stubble scratches your face pleasantly, and when he breaks the kiss you find yourself following him for another, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him back in towards you. You can vaguely hear your friends grousing and shuffling out of the booth, but you really don’t care about anything beyond what’s in front of you right now. You can taste the liquor on Tredd’s tongue, but his mouth is refreshingly cool and minty, as though he were preparing for you. He sucks your bottom lip as he pulls away from you. 

“Your place or mine, baby?”

His hands never leave you, even as you wait for your cab outside. Luche passes by you on his way down the sidewalk, grumbling under his breath about shitty wingmen. Tredd climbs into the cab first then reaches for your hand, tugging you gracelessly inside. You nearly tumble face-first into his lap, and he laughs. “Damn… don’t be so eager, it’s not a good look.”

“Where to?” The driver is turned around, waiting impatiently for your address, but you can’t help but punch Tredd in the arm first, ignoring his complaint as you answer the driver. You can feel Tredd’s hand traveling up your thigh beneath your skirt as you speak, causing your skin to prickle with heat. 

Mercifully, the driver turns around before Tredd’s hand finds its target. He leans in to kiss your neck as he begins to rub at your sex through your panties. Despite your burning attraction, you begin to wonder if this might be a good idea after all. _Fucking one of my colleagues means someone with all the strength and stamina of a Glaive… but it also seems like a great way to make things awkward._

“Tredd… I… ahh…” His hand begins to work your clit in earnest. “Maybe… maybe we should talk about this?”

“What’s there to talk about, baby girl?” His hand is laser focused on your bundle of nerves—he speaks between kisses, and you feel your face growing hot as you notice the cab driver stealing glances every time Tredd’s lips take your neck again. 

“Um… we work together…” You bite your lip as a tingle of pleasure washes over your core. “I don’t want this to make things weird…”

“So we don’t let it.” His hand delves beneath your panties and you stifle a gasp, biting your lip. He claims your lips in a searing kiss and you let him for a few delicious moments, breaking away from him.

“I’m serious… nnnghh..” 

He slides one finger inside of you easily and you suck in a breath, trying your best not to let on to the driver that something naughty is going on. You take a moment to steady yourself, then continue.

“We need some… ground rules.”

Tredd kisses you with a growing heat, half-groaning his response. “No strings attached. No feelings. No going soft on me. That’s all the rules you need.” 

You’re certain you can feel the cab driver leering at you through the mirror, but Tredd’s ministrations have you caring less and less. When he curls his finger inside of you you can’t stop the moan that escapes your lips… but now you’re absolutely certain the driver is watching. Tredd is kissing you in a strange sort of way—as though he were distracted. The thought that he might be putting on a show for the driver crosses your mind for a moment, but you find yourself unable to think too hard about anything other than his mouth on yours and his hand beneath your skirt. The ride is over far faster than you would have liked—but then again, you’re not sure you would have been able to keep yourself from coming all over his hand if he’d kept things up much longer. As you’re walking up the stairs to your apartment you can hear Tredd’s laughter.

“That’s an extra three hundred gil for not crashing the car with your eyes glued to the mirror the whole time, you fucking lech. Maybe you should learn to drive with one hand.”

You’re still fiddling with your keys when you feel Tredd come up behind you, pressing his obvious erection into your backside. “Hurry up and get the door open… or I might just have to take you right here.” He lets his teeth graze your neck and you shiver.

  
“Give me a second… Six, you’re needy.”

“I can’t help it… getting a little feel of that sweet snatch has me all ready to go.” His hands are wandering over your body, cupping your breasts through your top, and you wriggle in his grasp.

“Sweet snatch? I’m gonna need you to never say that again… Gods… this damn door.”

You finally manage to unlock the door, and Tredd all but pushes you into the house, slamming the door shut behind you. You fumble for the knob and manage to lock the door, tossing your keys at the hook but missing by a wide margin. Tredd pushes you against the wall, grabbing at every bit of you his hands can reach.

“Nice place you got here…” He pulls your shirt off and over your head, tossing it to the side and burying his face in your bare breasts. “Which way is the bedroom?”

You point to your right, and Tredd tugs you away from the wall and down towards your bedroom, hand planted firmly on your ass. When you reach the bed he pushes you down, more playful than forceful, but as he crawls on top of you it’s clear he’s directing this encounter. He unzips your skirt and tugs it down your legs, burying his face in your sex and nipping at you through your panties. You shiver, writhing beneath him.

“I didn’t figure you for the type to go down on a lady…”

His fingers curl around the edges of your panty line, less tugging your panties down and more of a tease. “Tredd’s got all kinda tricks in his bag, babydoll…” His mouth closes over the area just above your clit, sucking through the fabric of your underwear. The heat of his mouth makes you writhe beneath him, and you’re moaning his name before you can even stop yourself.

“Tredd…”

The smirk on his face has you regretting it instantly. He lowers his face to your sex again, groaning into you. You thread your hand into his hair and try to press his face down harder, desperate for some proper friction, but he resists. 

“You want anything more than a tease I’m gonna have to hear you beg for me.”

“Come on… just fucking give it to me already.”

“Hmm… I didn’t hear a please.” He works your panties down your hips, leaving a trail of kisses along your labia and mons, going out of his way to avoid your clit. You buck and arch beneath him, but he presses your hips down against the mattress.

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, you’re going to… but first… you know what I want.”

You grit your teeth, rolling your eyes. _If I wasn’t already this far…_ “…please.”

“Please…?”

“ _Please, Tredd, fuck me with your giant dick. Oh baby, please rock my world and destroy me with your huge penis. I’ve been waiting my entire life for a fuck like this. Please ruin me._ ”

“I should get up and leave you here dickless for that sarcasm… but lucky for you, I’m a generous guy.”

Tredd pulls your panties the rest of the way down and dives in face first, letting his tongue settle into your slick folds. You sigh, laying back and relishing Tredd’s relative silence for the moment. Tredd eats your pussy like his life depends on it—every moan you make only fuels his hunger for you. He uses his hands and tongue together to great effect, coaxing lewd sounds out of you and adding a few of his own. When you open your eyes you can see him rutting against the bed, unable to hold himself back. He looks up at you from between your legs, a wild glint in his eyes.

“You gonna come for me, baby?” His voice is heavy with desire, low and hoarse. He returns to his work with a will, and you feel your orgasm ready to crash into you. You nod fervently, and pushes you over the edge with one last curl of his fingers, smirking up at you from between your legs. You can’t look at him for long, the force of your release has you closing your eyes involuntarily as your body is wracked with pleasure. Tredd’s name tumbles from your lips, and you can hear him chuckling.

“Mmm… that’s it, sweetheart.” He’s undressing now as you come down from your high, tossing his clothing off the side of the bed. He crawls over you again and even through the fog of your lust you have to admit his body is impressive even for a Glaive. You’ve seen him in various states of undress in the locker room, but the sight of him like this is nothing you ever could have imagined. He wipes his mouth off on the back of his hand and comes in for a kiss.

“Time for Tredd to get his.”

“Tredd’s not going to get shit if he doesn’t stop referring to himself in the third perso-”

He cuts you off with another kiss, and you feel his length against your inner thigh. “You’ll give it up to me sooner or later… I know you want every inch of this fat cock.”

“Just take me already.”

He smirks down at you, and you feel the head of his arousal bumping up against your slick entrance. He pushes inside of you and you gasp, arching up off the mattress to meet him. He wraps his strong arms around you, pulling you closer as he slides into your welcoming sex. 

Tredd is surprisingly intimate in these moments, kissing you and holding you as though this weren’t your first time together. He seems to catch himself though when you moan out a plea for him to go faster, laying you back down on the bed and bracing his arms on either side of you. He looks so beautiful there above you, hammering in and out of you, strong jaw set in determination. He fucks you until you you’re scarcely able to manage more than a constant breathless gasp. He brings his face closer to yours so that his lips are brushing against your own with each vigorous thrust.

“Say my name.”

“Ahh…”

“ _Say it._ ”

“T-tredd…”

“Fucking say it.”

“Tredd!”

“Who’s the one who makes you moan like this?”

“Mmmnh… Tredd…”

“Who’s the one who hits it right?”

“Tredd…”

“Mmm… that’s right. Take every inch, Y/N.”

He’s fucking you so hard the headboard is knocking against the wall at a volume you’re certain will have a complaint up from the neighbors the next day, but you can’t bring yourself to care. “Don’t stop…” you gasp, and he buries his face in your neck, sinking his teeth into the smooth flesh there. 

The twin jolt of pain and pleasure from his bite pushes you into your second orgasm and your body is flooded with pleasure as you arch into Tredd, crying out as he maintains his brutal pace and extends your ecstasy as long as possible. He comes quickly after you, stilling above you and burying his face in your neck as he releases himself inside of you. 

He withdraws and rolls over onto his back next to you, panting heavily. You’re not certain what sort of reception you’ll get, but you decide to push your luck and see if he’ll hold you for a moment, and to your surprise he opens his arms for you, pulling you to him in a strangely tender kiss. His lips are softer than they’ve been all night, his tongue gentle and yielding against your own. When you pull away from him he gives you a smile that’s unrecognizable on that face. One hand comes up to cup your cheek, gently brushing your lip with his thumb. 

“Not bad, Y/N…” He grins, and you roll your eyes, but give him a fond smile.

“I never pegged you for a cuddler.”

“I’m not cuddling…” he murmurs, more to himself, but when his hand leaves your face he leans up for another kiss, and you enjoy the moment, sighing against his lips. He pulls back to study your face in the moonlight, and your eyes land on the scar spanning from his cheek to the corner of his mouth. You reach out to trace it with your index finger, but as soon as your fingertip makes contact with the raised tissue Tredd’s hand flies out to grab your wrist far too hard. The look in his eyes scares you.

“Fucking. _Don’t._ ”

“Okay… I’m sorry, I…”

Tredd releases your hand and rolls away from you, rising from the bed and gathering up his clothes. He pulls his pants on without a word to you, the afterglow now completely dissipated in the wake of your apparent blunder. He’s buckling his belt in silence, his back still turned to you. He strides out of the room and you scramble to follow him, throwing on a nightshirt you’ve left on the side of a chair. You only just make it to the door in time to grab his forearm. He pauses at your touch, but doesn’t turn around.

“Tredd, please!! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it… don’t leave like that. I don’t want things to be awkward between us.”

He turns around, jaw still set, but the anger has left his eyes. “Yeah, well… I gotta fuck you a few more times before you make it all weird by falling in love with me anyway, right.”

You let out a deep sigh, the tension gone. “You’re such a dick… see you tomorrow morning.”

He gives you a wink just like the one that began your night, then walks out the door. A few moments later you hear a knock, and when you open the door your breath catches in your throat.

“Tredd?”

“There’s something I forgot to do…” His chestnut eyes are soft and warm, his voice gentle. Your heart races in your chest as he comes closer, and you close your eyes, lips parting, ready to receive him…

…

He whirls you around and slaps your ass hard enough to draw an angry cry from you, squeezing your buttock before he runs out the door. You follow him outside, holding your nightshirt down to make sure you don’t expose yourself to the neighbors, flashing him the most vulgar gesture you can manage.

“FUCK YOU!!”

He blows a kiss to you from the bottom of the stairs, disappearing around the corner with a laugh.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tredd and Reader continue to develop their not-quite-relationship. Tredd wrestles with his feelings.

“Give it to me straight, Y/N.” Crowe tosses a medicine ball to you. “Are you or are you not letting Furia smash on a regular basis.”

The Citadel gym is always crowded, but somehow the one man you’ve been hoping to run into has yet to show up today. You’ve been seeing Tredd off and on over the last month, but it’s always when the sun goes down. 

You catch the ball easily, sitting up from your position on your back in a crunch and tossing it back to her. “Yes.”

She frowns, her pretty features wrinkling in pure disgust. “Fucking gross. Eight.”

“That’s nine reps, actually.” Pelna pipes up from the mat next to you. “I’ve been counting too. You always forget to count the first one, Crowe.”

Crowe levels a glare at your friend and fellow Glaive. “Who asked you? We have bigger issues here, anyway.” She tosses the ball back. “Namely this intervention we’re going to organize for Y/N. This is a cry for help if I’ve ever seen one.”

Pelna lowers himself to the ground in a graceful cobra pose. “Is it maybe possible Tredd isn’t as bad as we think he is? Surely she wouldn’t spend that much time with him if he was as gross as he appears.”

You throw the ball back to Crowe a bit harder than you’d originally intended. “He’s not gross. He’s just… all bark. There’s a good guy in there under all the machismo.”

Crowe frowns at you. “Nine. I’m gonna need some proof.”

It’s your turn to frown now. “Proof? What the fuck kind of proof am I supposed to collect for you?”

Pelna points somewhere in the distance. “He’s here right now. Why not just talk to him?”

You look past his finger, scanning the room until you spot him; he’s walking over to the weight rack with a towel slung over his shoulder. His arms look phenomenal in the muscle tank he’s sporting—you’re distracted for a moment by visions of those arms bending you into all sorts of lewd positions.

“Hey! Y/N!”

The medicine ball smashes into your chest, knocking the wind out of you. You roll over onto your side, clutching your chest. “Dammit Crowe!!” 

Crowe is at your side immediately, her face twisted with embarrassment. “Aaaah I’m so sorry! I thought you were paying attention. Gods, is the dick really that good?”

“Everything you’ve ever dreamed of and more, baby.”

Tredd towers over you, crouching down to push Crowe out of the way. Her shouting must have gotten his attention. 

“Outta the way, sweetcheeks. Can’t have you damaging the merchandise. Only I get to smash Y/N.” He laughs, then puts an arm beneath you, helping you sit up.

“How you feelin’ baby girl? You okay?”

You nod, embarrassed at both the accident and Tredd’s attention in front of your friends. Pelna and Crowe watch the two of you interact with absolutely no shame whatsoever. Crowe looks absolutely disgusted, while Pelna smiles sweetly. Tredd leans in to whisper into your ear.

“Good, cause I’m gonna make you lose your breath all over again tonight. I’ll come by at 10.”

It irritates you that he assumes you have no other plans, but all you can do is nod. He gives you a wink, then lays you back down on the yoga mat. 

“Looks like a real bad injury, Altius. If you wanna kiss her boo-boos and make ‘em all better I’d love to watch.” He winks obnoxiously, laughing as he saunters away. 

Pelna purses his lips. “Damn, I really thought he was gonna get through this one without saying something dumb. I was totally rooting for the secret nice guy thing.”

Crowe snorts. “Once a douche, always a douche. Nobody’s pussy is magical enough to fix that kind of bone-deep fuckshit. No offense, Y/N.”

You squint at her. “I feel like you’re challenging my box directly now. Game on.”

Pelna sighs. “I don’t know why I thought were gonna have a normal workout. I should have stayed home and gardened today. You know my basil is coming in really nicely…”

—-

 _9:47 PM_. You pace around your bedroom, wondering if you should play it casual or put on something nice for him. You settle on a compromise: a t-shirt with no bra, a pair of cheeky shorts, and a g-string thong underneath. _Combination comfortable and sexy. I can see what the vibe is when he gets here._

Tredd’s heavy, distinct knock sounds through your apartment. When you open the door you’re surprised to see him shouldering a duffel bag. You raise an eyebrow at him as you watch him toss it down next to his shoes.

“What you got in there, Tredd? PJs? Toothbrush? Your soft-ass feelings?”

Tredd snorts. “Never that. Just my gym shit, you know. Been training all day.”

You smirk at him. “I saw you at the gym this afternoon, remember?”

 _Is it my imagination, or is he blushing just a bit?_ He steps past you, making himself entirely too comfortable. “You got sportsnet? The fight’s on in a few.”

“Yeah, but didn’t you say you were gonna make me lose my breath tonight?”

He sits down heavily on your couch, plopping his feet up your coffee table. “Plenty of time for that. C’mon, order us a pizza. You know what I like.” 

You stare at him in disbelief. _This motherfucker is awfully comfortable in my damn apartment._ Still, his presence isn’t unwelcome. You press the remote into his hands, and the appreciative smile he gives you makes your heart flutter.

“Thanks babe.” 

One hour and two pizzas later, the fight has gone on longer than anyone expected, but the two fighters show no signs of slowing down. You sit with your legs stretched out across his lap, looking at your phone to keep you entertained. Tredd must be bored with the fight too, because his hands are wandering over your calves, tracing small circles with his calloused thumbs. You don’t bother looking up from your phone. _If he wants it now he’s gonna have to work a little harder than that for it._

A few minutes later his hands are traveling up your calves to your thighs, but you persist in looking at your phone. His intentions are growing clearer as his fingers inch higher up your leg, but it’s not until he’s tracing the outline of your sex through the thin fabric of your shorts that you begin to consider giving in. 

“Y/N,” he croons. “What do you say I make like a boxer and beat that pussy up?”

You shiver under his touch. “We can move this to the bedroom, but you made me wait.”

His fingers continue their torturous work. “And?”

“So you’re gonna have to do things my way tonight.”

“What way is that, baby?”

You rise from the couch, pulling him along behind you. “You’ll see.”

You shed your t-shirt and shorts, pulling his own t-shirt and sweats off of him with little resistance. When he moves to strip his boxer briefs you stay his hand, pushing him down onto your bed.

“Lie back and let me take care of things tonight.

He frowns. “You mean like let you take charge?”

You crawl over to him, kissing your way up his thigh. “Mmhmm.”

“You know Tredd doesn’t bottom, baby.”

His words carry a note of protest, but he makes no move to stop you as you climb up onto him. You run your hands down his chest, admiring his impressive physique. “Stop worrying about what Tredd does and doesn’t do and just let me make you feel good.”

He hesitates, then skims his hands up your thighs, squeezing softly. “You can’t tell anyone about this.”

You bend down to kiss him, letting your hands map the planes of his torso. “Who the fuck am I gonna tell? Nobody wants to hear about us boning in that much detail.” 

“Haters.”

You kiss him again, but this time you grind yourself against his clothed length, delighting in the groan it draws from him. 

“Fuck, don’t tease me babe.” His hands are traveling up your thighs to rest lightly on your hips. Normally he’s all over you, but it’s almost as if he’s holding back somehow tonight. He melts beneath you with every kiss and roll of your hips, his lips softening and parting under your own. After a few moments his fingertips are curling beneath the edges of your g-string, tugging gently.

“Please,” his voice is low and hoarse with desire. “I can’t take anymore layers between us. Take it off. Let me have you.”

You sit back, looking down at him from your seat atop his hips. “Mmm… you’re so cute when you beg.”

He frowns, his cheeks tinged with pink. “Don’t laugh at me. This is fuckin’ hard.”

You take his hand in yours, lifting it to your mouth and sucking on his fingers with a lewd moan. The blush remains, but the knot in his brow softens. You roll your hips against his again, sucking hard on his digits in your mouth. 

“Nobody’s laughing at you, honey,” you purr, smiling at his flustered expression. You crawl off of him, shimmying your g-string down your hips and throwing it aside. You look at him over your shoulder, winding your ass in circle.

“Are you trying to make my dick explode?” His teeth are gritted, his hands moving down to squeeze at his arousal through his underwear. He strokes himself, following every movement of your hips and backside. You crawl to his side, tugging his boxer briefs off and nestling yourself in his arms, taking over his earlier work. 

“Touch me, Tredd,” you sigh into his ear, and he responds immediately. He turns over onto his side, one large hand curling under your mound to work you as his lips find yours for a kiss. Everything about him is strangely tender tonight; normally he doesn’t kiss you like this until after he’s climaxed, when he temporarily transforms into a font of soft touches and smiles. But here he is, lavishing you with sweet kisses, one hand working your clit as the other wraps around the back of your head, holding you close.

“Gods,” he groans, his finger sliding along the length of your already dripping slit. “You’re so wet for me already. You like it when I touch you like this, dontcha babe?” 

You can only moan your assent, your fist sliding over his cock. He slips his index finger inside of you, his tongue pushing between your lips to taste you. 

“Yeah, you love it when Tredd makes you moan like that with just his hands.” He slips another finger inside, curling them until he hears you cry out with pleasure. “Moan for me again, Y/N. I wanna hear you say my name this time.”

You stroke him vigorously, squeezing just below the head of his cock until he’s forced to cut his own bragging off with an extended groan. “I’m not done with you yet. I’m still running things tonight.”

His fingers still inside of you. “I thought maybe you forgot about that.”

“Nope.” You release his erection, letting it fall against his thigh. “I’m gonna ride you like a bronco.”

He withdraws his fingers from within you, bringing his hand around your thigh to curve around your buttocks. He squeezes, then follows it up with a soft spank. “Don’t get mad if I buck you off.”

You roll him onto his back, climbing back on top of him in a straddle. You reach back and line his length up with your entrance, watching him wriggle with anticipation beneath you. He looks so vulnerable under you like this—it’s a beautiful look for him. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes soft and warm. His hands grasp your hips, his chest rising and falling with each nervous breath. 

“This stays between us, right?”

You sit back onto his length, exhaling as he stretches you from within. “Yes. Stop worrying and relax.”

It’s hard to say what reassured him—your words or his cock disappearing into your cunt—but he seems to relax visibly. As you begin to ride him, he comes to life beneath you, grasping your hips and pulling you down further as he thrusts upward. He fills you so utterly; even when you’re in control he’s still a force to be reckoned with. 

Despite his initial objections this position really seems to suit him. He picks up speed the more he lets himself get into it, snapping his hips up against yours so hard your breasts bounce with each thrust. You can tell he’s truly relaxed once he starts his usual narration again.

“You like that Y/N? You like how I bounce those fuckin’ tits? Fuck, you’re so tight. That’s my girl.”

 _That’s my girl? That’s a new one._ He doesn’t even seem to have realized what he’s said, he’s still lost in his own world. His strong hands grasp you tightly, his brown eyes darkened by lust as he watches the effect his thrusts have on your body.

“You’re fuckin’ magnificent,” He growls. “A nymph… no, a goddess.”

“Tredd—”

He cuts you off with a sudden burst of speed and a pair of fingers working small circles against your clit. “Come for me, baby girl. Call my name… let me hear those pretty moans.”

He always knows just how to touch you, and tonight is no different. He works you hard, his hands unraveling you as easily as a spool of thread. His name tumbles from your lips over and over as you collapse forward onto him. He kisses you immediately, groaning as he crests his own peak beneath you. 

You climb down off of him, snuggling into his arms. “So how’d it feel to let me be on top? I see your dick hasn’t fallen off.”

His lips find yours again—he really does love to kiss you afterward. “Don’t go spreading it around… but I’d do it again. You looked damn good up there.” 

“I keep telling you nobody wants to hear the details about what we do when we smash. Who’m I gonna tell?”

“Uh, fucking everybody?” Another tender kiss. “I tell Luche about you all the time. He’s kinda sick of hearing it.”

“Really?”

He frowns, as if suddenly rethinking his admission. “Well… not all the time. Maybe just when you do something sexy. Sometimes.”

You pinch his cheeks. “Sounds like somebody’s going soft on me.”

He reaches down to grab your ass. “Ain’t nothing soft about me. My dick’s still half-hard. I stay ready, baby girl.”

“Gods, shut up.”  

—-

 _3:15 AM._ Tredd blinks, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He’s still at Y/N’s. He lifts his arm and there she is, half-snuggled up against him, mouth open in a quiet snore. He smirks. _So cute, even like this._ The smile slowly fades from his face. _What the fuck am I still doing here? This is like… relationship shit. The thing you don’t do. Get the fuck out of here._

He carefully extracts himself, taking great pains not to wake her. _I should wake her and tell her to get the entire fuck away from my bitch ass. She deserves better._

He slips his clothing on in the darkness, looking back at her one last time. _Sorry, baby girl. But you’re better off without me. Hate me like everybody else does. It’ll be easier for both of us. I’ll miss you, though._

——-

You wake alone, which is not unusual, but Tredd always leaves you some kind of naughty text, or kisses you before he leaves. Today your phone notifications are empty, and you have no recollection of any farewell kisses. You brush it off with a shrug, but you can’t shake the feeling that something is off. _I wonder what I did wrong?_ You pull your blankets closer, rolling over to the other side of your bed. _It still smells like him._ You fall asleep again on his pillow, dreaming that he’s returned to you, pushing up on you and talking shit.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3 (Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tredd and Reader come to an understanding about the future of their relationship. Boning ensues.

“You look like shit.”

 _Count on Crowe Altius to keep it real._ You slide into your usual booth, giving her a playful shove.

“Thanks boo. You look fucking fantastic. You finally get someone to blow your back out or did you rekindle your relationship with your vibrator?”

She flashes you a vulgar gesture. “New skincare routine, actually, but thanks for believing in me. Pelna grows this flower in his garden that makes these really bomb facial masks, I told him if he ever retires he could make a killing in the cosmetics market. Then he got all, well, Pelna on me and started lecturing me about capitalism and not disrespecting nature’s bounty.”

Her expression changes. “Seriously though girl, what’s going on? You look awful. Like you aren’t sleeping. You been eating okay? Working out?”

You shrug, not particularly wanting to have this conversation, but you know you can’t hide the truth from your best friend. “You’re not gonna want to hear the reason why.”

Crowe’s eyes blaze with anger. “It’s about that fuckboy Furia, isn’t it.”

You cross your arms, looking away from her. “I really don’t need a lecture from you right now. Shit’s bad enough.”

Her expression softens; she places a gentle hand on your arm. “Don’t do that. I’m sorry, okay? Come on, you can tell me anything. I promise I won’t judge you.”

You sigh, all the fight leaving you. “Things seemed like they were going good. I had no expectations. I didn’t ask him for shit, I was just happy to see him when he wanted to come through. But I haven’t heard from him in weeks. He just fucking disappeared on me without a word. When I see him at the gym or in the locker room he won’t look at me, he just leaves as soon as he can.” 

A tear slips down your cheek. “It’s so dumb, it wasn’t even my idea to do this. He was the one that was talking all this shit about no catching feelings, and I never did anything like that. I mean, it hurts now, but I swear I didn’t do anything weird.”

Crowe grabs a napkin from the dispenser and dabs at your cheek. “Don’t cry, honey. You’re right, you didn’t do anything weird. It’s clearly some problem in his own mind. He probably noticed himself starting to get attached and fucked off. People like him can’t handle emotions and expectations. It’s not about you, baby.”

You nod, though you don’t feel entirely convinced. “I just can’t help but feel like I must have done something wrong. It was so sudden and extreme, you know?”

Crowe lays her head on your shoulder. “There’s probably some reason nestled deep in that pea brain of his, but I wouldn’t expect to find out. You gotta just keep your head up and move along. Let him see when he does finally see your ass that you’re doing just fine without him.”

“You make it sound so easy.” You lean your head against hers, sighing deeply. “I never wanted things to get so fucking weird. We work together. I knew this was gonna become a thing. I knew better.”

“If only you had a smart friend who warned you about this ages ago.”

You sit up straight and elbow Crowe away from you playfully. “Bitch! Get the fuck out of here and take your I-told-you-so’s with you.”

“Yeah, yeah, you fuckin’ love me and my I-told-you-so’s.” 

——

A few days after your conversation with Crowe, you find yourself gathered with your fellow Glaives for training exercises. Tredd is, of course, as far as he can possibly get from you. He stands a few rows back, his eyes locked forward. Captain Drautos paces in front of you, clearly angry about something.

“Numbers!” he barks. “Numbers, ladies and gentlemen, are why we’re gathered here today.”

You can feel a ripple go through the ranks of your colleagues. _The Captain is pissed._

“Your physical assessments are fucking appalling.” He waves a stack of papers, slapping the back of his hand against them with a loud smack. “I’m not sending you ill-prepared fucking children out into the field until you fix. This. Shit.” 

He turns suddenly, focusing on someone in the crowd. “That funny to you, Lazarus?”

“No, sir.”

“Then wipe the fucking shit-eating grin off your face, you angle-faced cretin.”

The smile disappears from Luche’s face as Drautos pulls a sheet of paper out from the pile and begins reading off names. You perk up when you hear your own last name, but the name that follows makes your heart sink into your stomach.

“Furia!”

Your eyes meet for a moment, but Tredd looks away instantly. _Great. It’s gonna be like that._

Drautos slams his hand against the pile of papers once more. “I’m pairing you up because apparently some of you need a reminder of how some of our most basic goddamn maneuvers work. You’ll be redoing your assessments a week from now, and anyone who hasn’t gotten their numbers where they need to be is on shit duty for a month.”

You follow Tredd to a mat in the corner of the room, but he still refuses to look at you. You drill in silence, going over evasive maneuvers and combat tactics, but you eventually reach the point where you’ll have to speak to each other in order to practice various partner exercises. It’s only then that he finally looks at you.

“You wanna be A, or B.” His tone is completely flat, as though speaking to you even this long was a chore. 

“A.” He’d be the attacker, and if all went well you’d get to knock him on his ass.

“Set.” He takes his position and waits for you to bow, signaling your readiness. When you do, he rushes at you, pulling you into a grapple. You manage to get your leg behind his and roll him over your shoulder, following him to the ground and pinning him beneath you.

“Great. Reset.” There’s that flat affect again. _Enough’s enough._

“No.”

“Maybe you didn’t hear me. I said reset.”

  
“And I said no,” you hiss, unable to keep the anger from your voice. “What the fuck’s your problem?”

“No problem, except that you won’t let me up.” His voice is entirely devoid of emotion; it’s infuriating to say the least.

“Don’t bullshit me. You tell me we’re going to have some fun together, nobody catches feelings. You come to my place, put your feet on my table, watch my cable, eat my pizza, and then you fucking split in the dead of night without saying another word like I’m just some rando hookup?”

Tredd says nothing, staring right through you. You shove him, the frustration overwhelming you. Hot tears sting your eyes.

“You said no going soft. I never fucking did. You’re the one who started acting all familiar. And it was fun, but _you_ did that to _me._ I never asked you for shit. Hate me all you want, but quit fucking acting like I don’t exist.”

A tear slips from your eye, dropping directly onto his face. The embarrassment is too much to take, and you push yourself off and away from him. You’re about to walk past him to excuse yourself to the bathroom, but your Captain calls out a reprimand so sharp it rattles the bones beneath your skin.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going!? Nobody dismissed you. You’re running these drills until I say you’re done.” 

“Yes sir,” you mutter between gritted teeth, returning to the mats where Tredd waits for you with a softened expression.

——

You toss your duffel bag to the ground, hanging your keys on a hook on the wall as you walk into your bedroom with leaden feet. You’d spent the rest of the afternoon drilling the same maneuvers over and over, until your body was entirely overcome with exhaustion, and even then Drautos had insisted you’d continue. Tredd hadn’t spoken to you, but he did offer you a hand up from the mats a few times, which was more than you’d expected.

As the warm water hits your face you sigh, leaning against the cool tile. The memory of your emotional outburst still stings; bad enough to cry in front of Tredd, but to literally cry onto him? _Fuck me. I’m never gonna live that down._ You can feel the tears coming again, but the shower washes away them away without judgment.

You’re lying on the couch pitying yourself and contemplating ordering a pizza when you hear a knock at the door. 

“Coming,” you groan, dragging yourself to your feet and shuffling to the door. You don’t even bother to check the peephole, mentally preparing yourself to tell whoever it is you don’t want any.

“Not yet, but you will be.”

Your hand freezes on the doorknob. “Tredd?” 

“You know I love it when you call my name.”

You open the door a crack, and there he is, one hand leaning against the doorway, a pizza box balanced on one hand. His usual cocky smile is muted—he looks about as exhausted as you feel. You narrow your eyes at him.

“Can I help you?”

“I was ordering a pizza and they fucked my order up, put all that nasty shit you like on there. Goat cheese and shit.”

You can feel your eyes rolling involuntarily. “If you don’t come at me with something better than that I’m taking the pizza and shutting the door on you.”

The smile fades from his face. “You gonna make me say it out here? Can’t you at least invite me in?”

The contrast between his usual confidence and this broken man on your doorstep is astounding. You open the door fully, taking the pizza from him before turning on your heel and looking back at him. He steps in hesitantly, closing the door behind him. 

You take the pizza with you to the coffee table and plop down onto the couch, opening it up and digging in. The pie is just as he described, covered with all your favorite toppings. He takes a seat next to you, picking up a slice and frowning at it before picking off all the olives.

“Fuckin’ fancy-ass poser pizza,” he grumbles, taking a reluctant bite. When he sees the look on your face, he pauses before lowering the slice and looking away.

“I hope you had more to say than that.”

“I’m getting there, shit.” He sits forward, looking away from you. “I don’t do this, you know.”

“What, bring over my favorite pizza and refuse to explain yourself?”

“Cute.” He doesn’t look at you. “Just trying to figure out where to start.”

“How about the part where everything seemed fine and then you just ghosted me?”

“It wasn’t fine. I mean, it was but it wasn’t gonna be.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

He crosses his arms over his chest, still steadfastly refusing to look at you. “You know what kind of fucking guy I am. I nut and run. I don’t do the whole feelings thing. It’s better for everyone.”

“It wasn’t better for me. I played by your rules and I still got punished in the end. I didn’t do a damn thing to you.”

“I’m not saying you did! Let me get it out, fuck.”

“I’m listening…”

He looks sullen, pouting as he stares at the wall ahead of him. “People get hurt when I don’t fuck off. It’s happened so many times. No matter how hard I try everything I touch turns to shit. You were so… you’re just…” He picks at a stray string on the couch. “You’re too good for that. I didn’t want that for you.”

“So you hurt me anyway, and left me to deal with it by myself.” Your voice shakes, and the tears are back before you can stop them. You curse yourself for being so weak in front of him again, but there’s nothing you can do about it now.

He looks at you then, his shoulders slumped, his face soft. “Hey come on, don’t do that.”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do.” Your words are tough, but your face crumples into an ugly cry, and then he’s moving across the couch to pull you into his arms, holding you while you sob into his t-shirt.

“You’re such an asshole…”

“I know.” 

“I kept w-wondering what I d-did wrong.”

“You didn’t do anything. I fucked up.” 

He strokes your hair, holding you until the tears stop coming. When you finally pull back to look at him, he cups your cheek in his hand. 

“I’m a dumbass. I felt myself starting to catch feelings for you, and it scared the shit out of me. So I left. I told myself it was for you, but-” He sighs. “Seeing you all fucked up over it hurts. I don’t wanna do this anymore.”

“What do you mean?” You search his face for some sign of his intentions, but you don’t have to wonder for long.

“I fucking miss you, Y/N. I’m tired of pretending I don’t.” 

“So tell me you’re sorry then, dummy. You’ve said everything but.” 

He grabs your hands in his, all intensity and sincerity. “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. You’ve never met a sorrier asshole than me. In the history of apologies, no one has ever meant it more than I do right now. If sorries were worth money you’d-” 

Your lips are on his, cutting him off with a torrid kiss before he can continue. “Quit while you’re ahead,” you breathe, and then he’s kissing you back, his hands already tugging your tanktop up and over your head. 

It’s been weeks since you’ve slept together, but his hands make short work of your clothes with a well-practiced ease. When he’s gotten you down to just your panties he lifts you into his arms, carrying you into your bedroom, the pizza now forgotten on the coffee table. You mentally thank yourself for having the foresight to close the box. 

He deposits you onto your bed, yanking his own shirt off and stepping out of his sweats, leaving him in his black boxer briefs. You don’t have any time to admire the sight of his chiseled body before he’s on you again, all hungry lips and eager hands. When you roll him over onto his side you’re surprised that he relinquishes control so easily; a month ago he would have reminded you, in the third person, that he doesn’t do this. 

You ease your hand down his abs into his boxers, relishing in the way his abs flex beneath your touch. He groans softly when your hand closes around his arousal, the heat of his length warming your palm pleasantly. You rut against him as you stroke his cock, kissing him hotly in time with each pump of your fist. He returns every kiss with just as much passion, his own hand delving into your panties. A wanton groan slips from him when his fingers meet the slickness between your legs.

“Fuck, babe. You want me that bad already, huh?”

“You’re one to talk. You had a boner the second I kissed you.”

“I always have a boner. Ain’t gotta get ready if you stay ready.”

Your eyes roll involuntarily, but it’s accompanied by a fond smile. “Shut up and fuck me already.”

He slides a finger into you smoothly, his confidence growing with every shaky breath he draws from you. “I’m gettin’ there, baby. Patience. You can’t rush an artist.” 

“You’re an artist now? Aaah, fuck.” 

He adds another finger, curling them until they stimulate that special spot inside of you. “I’ve _been_ an artist, babygirl. Pussy is my canvas. I’m about to fingerpaint a masterpiece.”

“Gross.” You squeeze your thighs together around his hand, rocking your hips up to meet him with every motion. You’re still pumping his arousal, but as he starts to push you closer to your climax your hand around his cock becomes less about his pleasure and more a desperate lifeline. You cling to his cock like a survivor would to wreckage in a storm, tugging it along with you as you’re buffeted by the currents of the pleasure he’s giving you. 

True to his vulgar words, Tredd is an artist. He plays you like a finely-tuned instrument, producing notes other men could never dare to imagine. When he shoves you onto your back, you’re forced to release him then, the pretense of pleasuring him forgotten as your arms fly up to wrap around his neck. He works your clit and your canal simultaneously, kissing you furiously as he grinds himself against your thigh. It’s all too much for you—you come suddenly, gasping his name as you squeeze yourself around his fingers. 

You’re still coming down from your release when you feel his hands tugging your panties down your hips, his own underwear tossed to the side in some previous moment.

“Fuck me, Tredd,” you whisper, and he lets his cock thud gently against your slick pearl.

“Duh.” 

He’s sheathing himself inside of you before you can say anything else, his lips covering your own, muffling your low moan. Even if you wanted to tease him you couldn’t; his length within you robs you of your ability to speak for a few moments. He fills you so utterly, in a way that few men before him have—even when you’d been sleeping together regularly you frequently found yourself overwhelmed by it. In this current state, with entire weeks between you and that magnificent erection… was it any wonder you found yourself quite speechless?

“I missed this,” he groans, bending down to kiss your neck. “That cute fucking face you make when I enter you and you can’t talk for a little while.”

“I can talk just fine,” you hiss, strangely incensed. “It’s just a lot right now.”

“Uh huh.” He smirks, but his kisses are softer and slower, his hips stilling for a moment until he feels you moving again beneath him. He rides you with a tenderness you’ve never seen from him, his touch reverent and intentional. He smoothes the hair away from your face and cups your cheek in his hand, finally settling on curling his arm beneath your neck and cradling you beneath him. 

This is by far the most intimate embrace you’ve ever experienced from him; you feel so safe and beautiful in his arms. His hips pump steadily against yours, his lips never ceasing from their work. There is always some part of you to be kissed—your mouth, your cheeks, your jaw, your nose, your forehead, your neck. He worships your body with his lips and hips, humbling himself before his goddess and giving you everything he has. Whether it’s because his body is pressed so close to yours, or simply the fact that you’ve missed him so terribly, your release is already upon you. 

“Tredd,” you gasp against his lips, your nails raking down his broad shoulders and drawing a delightful groan from him. “I’m coming.” 

“Me too.” There’s no smirking or attempts to be clever here; when you crest your peak he comes right along with you, your cries blending together in a delightfully lewd mix. He spills himself deep within you, crying out against your lips before burying his face in your neck. Normally he turns soft and sweet during this part of the encounter, but it’s hard to spot the difference today; he was already so tender with you during.

Eventually he rolls off of you and onto his side, but you catch him then. “Please don’t leave yet,” you whisper, and he complies, stroking your cheek tenderly. When you lean forward to plant a kiss on the apple of his cheek, just above his scar, he flinches.

“I’m not gonna touch the scar.” You look at him, your eyes full of sadness. “I promise.”

He shakes his head. “I need to get the fuck over it. I want you to be able to touch it. I love you.”

You stare at him, dumbfounded. It hits him suddenly that he’s said it, but he just stares up at the ceiling. “Well, I already fucked it up once. Might as well go for broke.”

“You didn’t fuck it up, I’m just… shocked.” You turn his head gently towards yours. “How about we address one thing at a time. Let’s start with the scar.”

He looks conflicted, but the air rushes out of him in a sigh. “You can’t tell anyone. Please.”

When you nod, he takes another breath. “You know the kind of dude I am. I’ve been a scumbag. I mean, I am one. But I’ve _really_ done some shit. Kinda more before I met you. When it was just Luche and I picking up chicks every week.”

You nod again, and he looks back up at the ceiling. “I was fucking this guy’s wife. I knew she was married, but she didn’t really give a fuck, and she kinda made it sound like he wasn’t even around. Well he comes back one day and sees me on her. I grab my shit and hop out the window into the alley, but he fucking jumped out the window right after me. Beat the ever-loving shit out of me. Grabbed his knife, and…”

He falls silent then, the memory making tears well up in his eyes. It takes him a moment before he’s able to continue. “Luche found me. Bleeding all over myself. Crying like a bitch. Half-conscious. He took me to Pelna’s place and he fixed me up, but I’m stuck with this.”

“Tredd…” You reach out to stroke his face, but he doesn’t look at you. His cheeks are wet, matching twin tear tracks glistening in the dim lighting of your room.

“I deserved it. I know that. But I’ve never felt so small. And now I gotta walk around with a souvenir on my face of the lowest, most humiliating moment of my life.” 

“Tredd, listen to me.” You wipe at his tears with your palms, cupping his cheeks until he finally tears his gaze away from the ceiling to look at you. “It’s true that you did something bad. But you didn’t deserve all that. I know you remember what that man did you to when you see it, but I think you should remember instead that that was the night Luche had your back. That Pelna did his best to care for you.”

He looks at you, pain and vulnerability contained within his weary gaze. “Sounds nice when you say it like that.” 

You plant a soft kiss on his lips, then his cheeks. “As far as the love thing, I care about you, Tredd. I was on my way to falling for you before you disappeared on me. So don’t beat yourself up too badly about it.”

He squints at you, frowning. “So you’re saying you caught feelings after all?”

It’s your turn to squint now. “No?”

He sits up suddenly, a triumphant grin on his face. “I fuckin’ knew it! I knew you were going soft on me!”

You shove him back down, grabbing a pillow and decking him with it. “Are you serious right now?”

He rolls you over onto your back and pins you beneath him, peppering your face with kisses. “I knew it, I knew it! I told you you’d be falling for me and fucking us all up with your soft lady feelings.”

You roll your eyes. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

You can’t stay mad in the face of his passionate assault. Eventually you shove him away with a laugh. “Fuck, alright, alright! Get off of me. Come on, let’s eat that pizza.”

He looks at you, suddenly serious. “Do you want to touch it?”

“It?”

“You know.” He gestures to the scar. “I feel like I wanna try it.”

“Only if it’s okay.”

He nods. “I promise I won’t get mad at you. But I can’t promise anything else.”

When you reach out your finger he hesitates, then closes his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose. He does flinch when you make contact with the raised tissue, but he doesn’t pull away. When he seems to do alright with it, you whisper to him.

“Is it okay to kiss it?”

He nods silently, and when your lips make contact with his cheek you can feel him tremble beneath you. His cheeks are wet again, but you pay it no mind, kissing the length of his scar with gentle, reverent presses of your lips. When you’re finished he exhales deeply, trying to shake it off.

“It’s gonna take time, but if you’re gonna do it like that… I could get used to it.” He smiles at you, and your heart feels as if it might burst. He looks so sincerely happy.

And then he’s up and out of bed, leaving you lying alone. When you hear the sound of a box shuffling against the table, you call out to him.

“You better not be eating _my_ pizza, Tredd.”

“I bought it, so it’s actually mine. But no, I would never.”

“I can hear the food in your mouth!! Put it back!!”

“Fuckin’ make me.”

You leap up out of the bed, nearly tripping over the sheets in your rush to rescue your pizza. There he is, stark naked, eating straight out of the box.

“Oh. Uh, hey. This isn’t what it looks like.”

“It looks like you’re eating my goddamn pizza.”

“You’re hallucinating. Go back to bed.”

You throw yourself at him, wrestling the slice from his hand. “You go back to bed!! You don’t even like this pizza!”

“I gotta refuel after fucking the shit out of you. A man needs his pizza.”

“A man needs to get his own. I will throw you out of here butt-ass naked, don’t think I won’t.”

“I brought you pizza and dick and you’re not even gonna let me have a slice?”

“Consider it your punishment for breaking my heart.”

“Can’t you just spank me?”

You bring your hand down in a hard slap, jarring a yelp out of him. “Hmm, you’re right. Guess we’ll just do that instead.”

“I wasn’t ready. Spank me again, you weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“Nah, I’m gonna carry the memory of that sound in my heart for the rest of my life.”

“You’re so mean. I’m gonna tell everyone how mean you are.”

“Who’s gonna believe you?”

“…fuck.”

 


End file.
